Lana Loud
|image = Lana Loud.png |voice = Grey Griffin |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sisters |first = "Bathroom Break!!" |fullname = Lana L. Loud |species = Human |alias = Royal Flush |alignment = Good |personality = Perky, giggly, tomboyish, nervous, timid, fearful, clumsy, sweet, lovable, happy, playful, cute, handyworker, mischievous, protective, cowardly, shy, stubborn, sisterly (towards Lola) |appearance = Short, blonde hair, two pigtails with red scrunchies, red baseball cap, dark blue overalls, murky green t-shirt, very dirty gray socks ("Ruthless People"), white sneakers with blue stripes |home = Royal Woods, Michigan |family = Lynn Loud Sr. (father); Rita Loud (mother); Lincoln Loud (brother); Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud (sisters); Albert (maternal grandfather) |pets = Hops the frog; Bitey the rat; Izzy and Rebecca the lizards; El Diablo the snake; Seymour the frog (possibly deceased); Charles the dog; Cliff the cat; Geo the hamster; Walt the canary; three ducklings |friends = Unnamed muddy friend; Skippy (crush) |enemies = Lacey St. Clair |quote = "Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty." }}Lana L. Loud is the fourth-youngest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters on The Loud House. At six years old, she is just two minutes older than her twin, Lola. Lana is a complete polar opposite to Lola, being a happy-go-lucky tomboy who loves to play, especially in mud, much to Lola's annoyance. Contrary to her love of anything unhygienic, Lana is also a skilled handyworker, and gets along quite well with her siblings. Lana is also a friend to all animals, such as her pets, and is known to do whatever it takes to protect them, even when it goes against common sense. Episodes focusing on Lana * "Toads and Tiaras" * "Patching Things Up" * "Frog Wild" * "Snow Way Out" * "Scales of Justice" * "A Mutt Above" * "Game Off" Gallery Lana-about-web.jpg The Loud House Sound of Silence 10 Lana.png|Lana with her pet lizard Izzy. Lana as Leni.png|Lana disguised as Leni... Lana as Lucy.png|...and later Lucy. The Loud House Changing 4 Lana Lincoln.png Linc and Lana victors.png The_Loud_House_Left_in_the_Dark_26_Lana_Lola.jpg Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-26-39-276.jpg Char 168905.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Sale 11.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png Pan across the table 1.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png Twins fight over jump rope.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg The Royal Flush.png|Lana as the Royal Flush Lana clutching her axe.jpg Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Lana without her hat.png Lana Loud With Stinky Shoe.png Lana Loud Stinky Sock1.png Lana 2.png Lana Picking her Nose.png Lana pose.png Episode 9 - Lana Loud.jpg Lana Loud Winter Outfit.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lana with a rench.png Loud Christmas.jpg Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Toilet Jam.jpg Lynn and Lana are wearing back braces and panting from an exhausting job.PNG Nice try, Blondie.png|"Nice try, Blondie." Lola wearing a large brunette wig.png Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg Trees by darrenrosario dcv8qsl.jpg Snow board by darrenrosario dbxzt0f.jpg bloom_by_darrenrosario_dd2lo5q.jpg all_the_feels_by_darrenrosario_dcor8sf.jpg swimming_by_darrenrosario_dcjatn6.jpg Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg The six-year-old tomboy girl and the sporty girl are unhappy.PNG That six-year-old tomboy girl sees a toilet.PNG punk_lana_by_darrenrosario_dbnuvnr.png First day of summer 2019.jpg Tlh 4 loud twins by timeymarey007 dbl5f6w.png The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house lana.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house lana2.png Lana Sleep.png 006.PNG dd5grry-65b50f36-a3e0-44ad-95d7-31ae7f7708f1.png External links * * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with hats Category:Twins Category:Singing Characters